The New Girl
by Wise White Dragon
Summary: Yunsung is a seventeen year old hottie that seems to have everything good looks, money, he's even the star of the football team! But when an odd sixteen year old with a love for strange socks walks into his life, will he ever be the same?TEMP DISCONTINUED
1. The New Girl Weird Socks!

Hello Soul Calibur fans! My name is but you can call me Wise White Dragon. I have written a few manga fics (none of which are finished.) but lately I havn't been able to update (boohoo), but I decided that I would try harder. Recently, I got the Soul Calibur game and fell in love with the charachters, so I decided to write a fic about my best charachter (Talim, of course) and one of the cutest charachters (YunSung). After mastering most of Talims move I decided it was time to write a fanfic! Okay ut a few notes.

1. I will not be able to update all the time.

2. Please do not threaten to find out where I live, kidnap me, and force me to write more chapters if I don not update for a while.

3. I like chocolate and puppies.

Okay, on with the fic!

oOo

Yunsung knew right away that she was different from any girl he had met before in his entire life.

Just the way she looked, the way she stood, nervously biting her lip as the teacher introduced her in his trademark monotone voice shouted just how different she was. She wore her hair in two loose pigtails that draped down her back, making the image of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz come to mind; her backpack was ragtag and worn and practically bulging with supplies. Her school uniform was crisp and clean, and for once the skirt was not hiked up like so many of the girls at his highschool would do. But what shouted that she was different the most was her socks.

Bright, knee-high, neon green socks.

Even from his spot in the back of the gray room, they practically burned his eyes out of his skull and he half wondered if they were radioactive. All around the room he could hear people murmering and snickering at this unusual outfit, several cruel remarks going unheard by the teacher. During his observation of this stranger, he realized to his shock that she was slowly making her way towards him between the rows of the desks, as the teacher pointed lazily to the open chair beside him. Quietly she sat down and unzipped her backpack, ignoring the stares around her as she pulled out her text books. Slowly, the class returned to normal as the boring lesson continued. The air was still and dry, and the occasional snores and yawns simply made the enviroment all the more boring. His head propped up by his arm, he could slowly feel himself losing conciousness so instead he focused his attention on the girl beside him. She was rather short for a person, and her bust was small. Her form was good though, tight and slim, and her large brown eyes simply...

"Excuse me."

Yunsung was startled from his analysis. The girl beside him glared at him, her expressive eyes rippling with annoyance.

"Would you please not stare at me? I'm trying to work." she whispered, before turning back to her notes.

Embarassed, he turned his head from her, feeling the heat rise up in his cheeks. What the hell was he doing anyway, I mean she might think he was checking her out or somethin...

"HONG YUNSUNG! WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION?!?" the teacher roared, the last shred of his patience evaporating.

Startled, Yunsung attempted to stand. Unfortunately he was still sitting at his desk which resulted in him flopping sideways as he lost his balance...

...straight into the lap of the girl with the neon green socks.

She gave a startled yelp and instantly he jerked out of her lap, only to collapse on the floor, the girl's notes fluttering down gently to rest upon his fiery head.

The whole class was silent.

Then the whole room exploded in laughter. Across the room he could see his best friend and football teamate Kilik doubled over, laughing. Yunsung stood up, putting the crumpled notes on the embarassed girl's desk and looked forward to the teacher, his face as red as a tomatoe. "Yes sir?"

"Well, if you are done disrupting my class," the seething teacher hissed amidst the chaos, "Then will you please answer the question?"

By now the class had quieted down to a few giggles and chuckles as many eyes stared expectantly at him. He could feel the panic rising in his chest as he desperately tried to remember what the lesson was. "Uh..."

"...The answer is hydrocarbon!" he heard someone next to him whisper faintly. It was so quiet he could barely hear it.

"...What?" he breathed, not daring to look at the speaker.

"...Just say it, dumbass!" the soft voice hissed, accompanied by a sharp poke in his thigh. All this went unseen by the teacher as he continued to gaze almost like a predator at his young fiery-haired student sweat. Yunsung debated earnestly with himself then decided to go for it. The heck with it, if he got it wrong, all he'd probably have to do is to stay after class and clean something... "The answer is Hydrocarbon." he half shouted. The class was dead still, and shock was written on everyones faces, mostly upon the teachers.

"...That is correct, Mr. Hong..." the teacher murmered almost with a mystified air. Releived, Yunsung sat down, strangely exhausted. The air was filled with whisperings as the teacher turned back to the board, amazement still on his features. With a sigh Yunsung settled his head on the desk. That had been close...

Suddenly the bell rang and the students crowded out between the desk and out the door, the poor teacher shouting out what the homework was. As he shoved his stuff into his bag, yunsung suddenly realized he had forgotten to thank his small savior. He turned to the desk beside him. "Hey than..."

She was gone.

He scratched his head in amazement. When had she left? He hadn't even sensed her leaving. Shaking his head, he managed to shove the rest of his stuff into his bag and make it out to the hallway. Ah well, at least school was over. Now all he had to do was survive through practice...

In a flash, he ducked the arm that had swung out of nowhere, effectively trapping it, but somehow the attacker slid out of it and the next thing he knew, his face was being mashed up into the locker. "Not to bad this time buddy, but your traps suck." he heard Kilik drawl, releasing him. Yunsung turned about, a scowl on his face as he made a wild swing toawrd his best friend's head, which the senior easily dodged. Kilik had been like a brother to him since he was little, but he still was a pain in the ass sometime. Kilik, one of the best quarterbacks in the history of the school, one of the most popular and sought after kids in school, one of the best street fighters there were, one who had one of the hottest girlfriends around... Yunsung smirked to himself. One who still slept with a nightlight... "Oy Yun! I saw you checkin out that midget in class! Dude, I don't think she's your type..." Kilik grinned mischeviously, snapping Yunsung from his thoughts. Said boy scoffed, smacking his friend on the ear. "Keh. Yeah right. Did you see those socks she was wearing? She looked like a little leprachaun." he huffed. As fate would have it, the girl with said socks walked past at that moment, her head down. As if in slow motion, as the words came out his mouth, he watched her back stiffen and then quite calmly with no change in pace she continued to walk on, down the hal and out of sight. Kilik noticed none of this. "Yeah, I thought so too... so your sis Seung Mina's gonna pick you up after practice, right?" "Ah yeah, sure.." Yunsung said unfocusedly, watching the corner the girl had disappeared around. "Listen, I gotta go, okay? I'll see you later." and with that, he jogged down the hall after her. But as he rounded the corner, he was confronted with a near empty corridor, the doors locked and silent. There was no way she could have disappeared so fast could she? What was going on? Shaking his head again, he decided to head on down to the locker room. Practice, after all wasn't going to wait for him, even if he was the star of the team...

oOo

Hong YunSung.

The god of all hotness.

The star of the football team.

A damn fine marital artist and known street fighter.

And he had such a cute butt!

Cassandra gave an exasperated sigh as she caressed the small rumpled picture in her locker. She wanted him so badly it almost hurt. He was funny, and cute, and... she sighed again. Whenever there was competetion, even the slightest enemy, she had always fought to the finish, always coming out on top.

So why did he not like her?

The five pound box of valentine candy she gave him?

Returned with a short curt notice about how he wasn't planning on gaining five hundred pounds.

The pair of matching necklaces with "boyfriend, girlfriend" enscribed on them?

Shoved in her locker with a large "NO" note.

So why?

She had racked her brains and finally came up with the answer.

She wasn't sexy enough for him!

It hurt her to admit such a thing to herself. Even though she was astonishingly beautiful with blonde hair and perfect bod, she wasn't good enough for him. So she had run out and bought the most sexiest outift she could find, put it on underneath her school clothes and here she was at his practice, just like countless amounts of time before. There he was, running like a gazelle, or a proud lion, so strong and...

"...Excuse me, where is Coach Green?" a quiet voice interrupted her from her dreams. Startled, Cassandra looked up at the girl beside her. She still wore her gray unifrom (Ugh, sooo unfashionable) and hugged a few books to her chest. The image of the perfect schoolgirl. "Why, what do you want?" the blonde replied haughtily.

"I simply want to talk to him about the Track team."

"Well he's down on the field right now, but seriously, I don't think a little shrimp like you..." she suddenly realized that the girl had gone and that she was alone on the bleachers. "Well that was rude!" the snooty girl huffed, before turning her attention back to her idol.

oOo

Yunsung gasped for breath as he reached the endzone. So far he had done a pretty good amount of dodging and such but as he came to a stop he realized he had a deep gnawing of guilt in his stomach and...

WHAM! his teamate came out of nowhere, bowling him end over end. When he came to a stop, he looked blearily up into the concerned face of his best friend and Coach Green's own annoyed one. "What the hell were you doing out there, Hong? You just stood there like a monkey, and-"

"Uh, excuse me, Coach Green I presume?"

Yunsung looked blearily over to the speaker and was shocked to find the very reason his game had been suffering all practice. "Yeah, who are you tiny?" The coach towered over her, his lower jaw quivering in annoyance. By now the whole team had gathered around, some whispering about this strange girl; none made a move to help Yunsung up. However, she remained calm and collected, paying no attention to the crumpled red-head on the ground beside her and focused on the man before her.

"I'd like to join the track team."

There was silence.

Then the whole team (except the coach) erupted into laughter, just like in the classroom. Yunsung had by now struggled to his feet, watching the girl in silence when she suddenly spoke.

"My name is Talim. I want to join the track team. And to prove it, I will out run everyone on this team." she spoke with sudden passion, her eyes burning with a sudden ferocity

Again there was silence, but unlike before, no one felt like laughing as they shivered under her cold gaze. Finally the coach walked forward a bit, a strange observing look on his face.. "Kid, you got spirit. ... Alright. Lets see what you can do!" he turned to the rest of the group. "Alright ladies!" he barked, back to his usual self. "Line up! Were going to have a test of speed! Run from here to the other end of the field. And take off your equipment, we'll make this a fair trial."

"Ah come on coach! You can't be serious!"

"I said, MOVE IT!"

Grudgingly, the team complied, tossing there cumbersome equipment to one side. The girl (now clearly known as Talim,) stretched in one corner, ignoring the hateful glances of the teenagers around her. As the group slowly stood upon the deep red line, grumbling and complaining, the coach blew his whistle loudly. "Alright. When the whistle blows, run on down! Okay? Three! Two! BWEEEEE!" the whole line charged forward, Yunsung easily pullin ahead...

Suddenly, a blur passed by the corner of his eyes, streaking as fast the wind toward the ending. A small blur with pigtails flapping behind her...

At this point everyone gaped in shock and attempted to put on bursts of speed, but she was far ahead of them, running as easily as a gazelle across the plains. By the time Yunsung reached the end, she was standing there waiting. She wasn't even sweating, not even breathing hard as if the dash had been nothing at all. A small triumphant smile adorned her face as the last of the team wheezed there way across. Now they looked at her with a different eye, a sense of respectful awe, as she walked over to the coach. In passing Yunsung, her face grew cold again as she blew past, coming to a stop before Coach Green. "So. Can I join?"

"Do I have to beg you? Of course."

"...thank you."

And with that, she walked over to the bleachers where her books lay waiting and glided haughtily away, her neon green socks blazing.

oOo

Ha! I finished a chappie! I hope you liked it. Oh by the way, you will meet other SC charachters later, as for now, I must go!

Sayonara!


	2. New Friends

Hey! I had time today and I currently have a bad case of writer's block for the rest of my stories so I decided to write down another chappie! though I didn't introduce it in the first chapter, I shall now begin (drumroll please) ahem... AUTHOR"S UNRELATED BLABBERINGS!!! If you looks at my other fics, you may notice how I add an AUB at the top. Note these are similar to a journal though not as personal. Also, I do my best to respect all reviews. (Gosh do I love reviews!) And a new policy I'm considering is responding to good ones (Not necessarily ones that praise me but respectful comments too.) Well I think you get the picture, so let's get back to the story!

oOo

"You see her?"

"Who? That short girl with the bright pink bunny socks?"

"Yeah! Did you know she outran the entire football team yesterday? Even Yunsung!

"gasp No way! I bet she's on steroids..."

Talim did her best to ignore the murmerings all around her, keeping her eyes focused only on what was in front of her. It had only ben a day since she had done her accomplishment and yet it had spread across the whole school like wild fire. As she made her way to her locker, she suddenly heard a sound she truly dreaded.

Mocking laughter.

She looked about but to her suprise (and comfort,) that the laughs were not being directed at her but she could see a crowd of girls around the corner of the hallway, just out of sight of any teacher. Suspiciously, talim joined the growing crowds (yunsung and the rest of the football team as well) around whoever the victim was.

Backed up against the wall was a fierce-looking girl, but what caught Talim's eye was her hair; a brilliant snowy white, short and sleek. Her eyes were narrowed, like the eyes of a cornered animal about to fight its last as she hugged her bag protectively to her chest. Before her a girl stood with short blond hair, two other girl on either side of her. "Well hello grandma," the blonde girl hissed, a sickeningly sweet smile on her lips. To Talim though, she did not see the skin deep beauty, but a hungry predator licking its lips before it made a kill."Hello Cassandra." The girl with white hair spat back, her word dripping with venom. "Oh dear I think Isabella," (said girl flinched) "needs to be a little bit more repectful to those better then her." Cassandra grinned, knocking the bookbag out of the girl's hands. As if on cue, the two girls beside her yipped with mirth, and one of them suddenly reached out and grabbed one of the locks of the cornered girl. "Hey prissy old lady, why do you bleach your hair, huh?" She gave the hair a hard yank. At that moment, a book came flying out from the crowd and hit the girl in the back of the head, knocking her off skelter. The blonde spun around, eyes narrowing in rage. "_Who threw that!_?"

"I did."

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as the quiet girl with brown eyes looked up. there was no warmth in her voice but a bitingly cold edge. She walked forward bravly ignoring the gasps and people muttering "She's dead." to each other. Instead she positioned herself between the amazed girl and the predatorlike girls, stretching herself to her full height, (not very impressive) her very aura defiant. "Sorry. But I can't let you try and hurt someone right in front of me." she said softly. Cassandra's eyes grew wide at this sudden challenge then narrowed as she drew back her fist. "Why you little bitch..." Talim tensed up, her eyes watching her every movement carefully, she saw the fist coming...

And then it was restrained by another hand, the fingers tightly grasping the wrist.

"That's enough, Cassandra." the teen said softly, gently releasing his grasp on her hand. Almost instantly the blonde went from raging beast to tame little lamb as soon as she saw who had dared to restrain her. "Oh Kilik! I didn't see you there! It's just these mean girls tried to hurt me, and..." she replied sweetly. Then to the other girls she hissed. "Let's go." Like a group of lions, they slowly stalked away, the crowd parting for them as they dissapeared down the hall. Kilik then turned to Talim, a strange look of respect in his eye. "You okay Talim?" he asked his voice and manner totally different from yesterday. In a half suprised state she shook her head yes, watching with a suprised yet watchful stare. "Um, yes thank you..."

"It's nothin'. Just watch yourself, that girl is as vicious as a hyena."

"O-okay..."

Giving her a final reassuring (and yet utterly unexpected )smile, he walked back into the dispersing crowd and soon the entire hall was vacant say for Talim and the girl called Isabella behind her. Slowly Talim turned around concerned from the silence of the white haired student. "Hey are you okay?"

"...yeah..."

"..."

"...thanks for..."

"It was nothing..."

"..."

Akwardly, Talim reached down and picked up the small backpack and handed it to her which she took suspiciously, carefully watching this strange girl with bunny socks. "Um, my name is Talim, and I guess your called Isabell-"

"It's Ivy."

"Oh, o-okay..." any courage Talim had gathered was rapidly dissapearing as she melted beneath those fierce blue-green eyes. "Umm, I'll just be going to class." she turned to go, but...

"Wait."

Talim stopped and turned around. The girl's countenance had changed rapidly from fierce to an almost weary withdrawn personality. She seemed unsure of what to say, but finally came out with it. "Thanks."

"Really it's okay... um, would you like to walk to class together?"

"...sure..."

At first they walked in akward silence, but it soon became clear that they were headed in the same direction. "Uh, Isab- I mean, Ivy, do you have art class this hour?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's great! So do I!"

The shorter girl was genuinly (sorry, cant spell) excited. At last she would have a class with someone she actually knew! (Well, sorta...) As they made their way across the building, the flow of conversation grew easier between the two till when they finally they reached the class, they already knew much about each other. Talim had found that Ivy had been raised by a single dad, and that her unusual hair color was not from bleaching but genetics. She was sixteen as well, but older then talim by a few months, and she had a pet snake called Valentine, consequently it was also her last name. (Valentine, not "the snake") However when Talim tried to ask about her history at the school, she quieted and hurriedly changed the subject. As they reached the door, Ivy became silent again, much to Talim's dissapointment.; she had just begun to draw her out of her shell when she had simply clamped up again like an oyster. Silently, both of them slipped into the back of the room and sat next to each other, ignored by everyone around them. Today they were to paint in watercolors an image of beauty that came to their minds, and then when they had finished, they would come up front and present it to the class; the reason why they thought their image was beautiful.

Almost everyone groaned aloud, but eventually, they reluctantly pulled out there paints and began. Talim however, had no idea about what she was going to paint decided to look around the classroom instead, and almost like a magnet, her eyes were drawn to a tuft of fiery-hair. _Oh Noooo..._

HE was in this class too?!?

So far, he had been in every single one of her classes. She felt herself bristle in rage and then attempted to cool herself down. It was okay. He was on the other side of the class. as long as she didn't bump into him, she'd be fine... Another thing that was making her nervous was Ivy, who sat as tense as a cobra, watching her surroundings as if she expected to be jumped any minute. And then quite suddenly she was aware of another person sitting next to her. This girl had brilliant blue-gray eyes, and long black hair that was tied back high on her head. She had a beautiful, cheery face and her motions showed that she was very aware of her surroundings. She had already taken out her paints and was dutifully sketching out some strange deisgn on her paper. As Talim watched with curiosity, the girl suddenly turned to her. "Hello."

A little bit suprised, Talim responded quickly. "Uh, hello... my names Talim."

"I'm Sae Hyung. But you can call me Myna." With that she turned back to her work, oblivious of the stares she was receiving from Ivy and Talim. However both continued to they're work. Or at least Ivy did. Talim still had no idea what to do, so she settled on making a picture of her pet bird, Alun. As the minutes ticked by, Talim glanced over at Ivy's work and was shocked by what she saw. it was a rose, so real it felt like it would leap off the paper. It was the utmost lush red, and tiny drops of dew clung to its petals, quivering as if they were about to fall. "Ivy, that's great!" she crowed excitedly. The white-haired girl gave a genuine smile. "Oh, it's nothin."

"Pshh! Nothing my behind! This is great! i can't wait to see you go up front."

At these words, Ivy suddenly became cold, as cold as an artic blast. "I'm not going."

"Eh? Why?"

"...Isn't it obvious?"

"...Ivy..."

"..."

"You know, I think you scare people."

Ivy let out a small laugh. "What makes you say that?"

"It's true! Your colder then ice as soon as you come around people." Talim's voice grew softer. "You shouldn't let yourself be forced into being this way..."

"..."

"...Ivy... (puppy eyes) Pweez? Pwetty Pweez"

"..." (slight agitation)

"(deep breath) PWEEEEEEZ?!?"

"..." (full agitation)

"(even deeper breath) PWEEEE-"

"Alright! alright! I'll go up. I on't care what these bastards think anyway." And with a huff, she continued her artwork. Talim did a little victory song in her head, then finished up the last of her work.

oOo

Okay, one chappie done! stay tuned for the next one! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Talim is startingto spread her influence across the school, and she's already made alasting impression on the football players. (whether good or bad, weve yet to find out...) But I decided to introduce Ivy cuz she's another charachter Im mastering. (Dont you just love Valentine?! ... Okay, im going now.)

Sayonara!


End file.
